Incest of Hypnosis
by bobbyskaggs0711
Summary: Written as a response to a request. Ben manages to hypnotize Gwen into being his sex slave, and things go somewhat crazy from there. AFFO, ChallengeFic, COMPLETE, D/s, Fingering, HJ, Inc, MC, M/F, M/s, Minor1, Oneshot, Oral, PWP


Disclaimer: I do not own the Ben 10 franchise in any way or form. All rights to the franchise are owned by Man of Action. I make no profit/money over this fanfic in any way or form.

_AN: Done this one here as a oneshot challenge/request. It sounded rather tempting honestly so I figured I'd give it a try. Basically, the challenge was Ben and Gwen, taking place after Episode 28 of the original series in which Ben essentially hypnotises Gwen into being a sex slave. The aliens are not involved in the sex though, so if you were looking for that, I'm pretty sure there's plenty of other fics with them involved (Though I'm using XLR8 for practical reasons). Also note that Gwen becomes her normal self when she and Ben aren't alone. Also a little twist regarding that near the end. There may or may not be typos, but I tried my best with this .txt format._

"Your eyelids are feeling very heavy, you are falling into a deep sleep."

"Hey, Ben, what are you doing back there?" Grandpa Max said from where he was driving the RV, Ben fumbling a bit before regaining his focus.

"Uh, nothing." Ben said as he turned his attention back to his cousin, Gwen. He knew if what he had in mind so much had backfired in the slightest he would be grounded for life.

"You are now completely under my power, but only when we are both completely alone." Ben said as he added in the last bit, but since he was still performing the hypnosis on Gwen, he was still having some control on her at the moment.

"Yes, master. Your wish is my command." Gwen said in a rather hypnotic tone. Ben grinned as looked towards the front of the RV to ensure Max wasn't paying attention, before turning his attention back to Gwen.

"Now, listen to me closely. You will become my sex slave, and you will do exactly as I command. For now, though, act like your normal self until the time is right." Ben said as he snapped his fingers, Gwen returning to normal and not remembering any bit of what Ben had said.

Yet she wouldn't realize that tonight she'd be losing her virginity to her own cousin.

"What exactly were you trying to do?!" Gwen asked a bit angrily, but Ben just scoffed a bit.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Ben said to reassure her, but he knew once they were alone, he'd be enjoying her company a lot more than usual.

It was late at night, and the RV was parked in a rest area near the woods. Max was asleep, and nobody else was around to interrupt Ben with his plans for Gwen.

Luckily Ben learned a few things as to what to expect from his first time, but didn't bother with the consequences because he didn't seem to care.

He soon sat down on one of the benches, Ben looking at Gwen as Gwen keeps full eye contact with Ben, a very lustful look in her eyes, yet clearly this hypnotized state of her was somehow showing she was enjoying this.

Though they both knew they wouldn't like the results for whenever Gwen snapped out of it, should anybody interrupt them

"Now then, perhaps something simple until we have a more isolated place to do things." Ben said, not particular to Gwen, but she nodded anyways as to Ben's idea.

Without even asking, Ben watched as Gwen removed her shirt, revealing a magenta bra underneath, then removing her shorts, revealing her magenta panties as well, the mere sight of his cousin in her undergarments getting Ben somewhat arroused at the sight of her beauty.

"Well, perhaps you need a little education on what exactly you wish me to do." Gwen said with a lustful wink, as she moved to sit over Ben's lap, humming an odd tune that sounded like some classy saxophone music to them both somehow, as Gwen lap danced

"Well, she's certainly a tease in this state..." Ben thought as he looked at Gwen, the tenting in his shorts fairly obvious to the both of them, as Gwen's panties seemed to get rather wet with her actions, as her nipples poked out of her bra.

Ben was about to say something, but kept stuttering as he panted a little bit from how this felt. Sure, it wasn't any actual sexual acts like a blowjob, or sex, but this felt good to him regardless, all the while Gwen grinned a bit at.

"What's the matter Ben? Getting arroused so easily just from my little dance for you?" Gwen said with a bit of a playful snicker.

"Ben? Gwen? Where are you two?"

Grandpa Max REALLY had to choose now to interrupt the two now didn't he? When Gwen snapped out of her trance, as she looked around to wonder how she got here.

"Huh? How'd I get out here?" Gwen asked before she noticed she was in her undergarments and nothing else as she yelped a bit.

"How did this happen?!" Gwen asked as she looked around for Ben, but saw no sight of him at all. Not even the flash of green that signaled he must've changed into an Alien to escape.

As Gwen went back into the RV to look for Ben, Ben arrived on the scene as XLR8, with someone else knocked out and KO'd, having used the Hypno watch on him to make it sound like it was this guy was trying to rape Gwen.

"Don't worry, I got a hold of the freak that tried to rape you." XLR8 said as he looked at Max exiting the RV to look at both XLR8, Gwen, and the random victim of Ben's plans.

"Someone tried to rape Gwen?" Max said before realizing Gwen was in her undergarments as Gwen tried to cover herself up in the embarrassment.

"Yeah, and Ben's lucky I didn't blame him for this rather than this guy here." Gwen said as she got her cloths back and got dressed, giving the knocked out bystander a good kick in the crotch as she walks off into the RV with a hmph.

"Mind explaining me how this happened?" Max asked as XLR8 showed him the Hypno Watch.

"He stole had one of those Hypno Watches that nutcase had a day ago before we kicked his clocks." XLR8 explained as the Hypno watch he was holding was actually a normal watch that happened to look just like the actual Hypno Watch, which he had obtained several hours ago before dusk just in case of emergencies such as this.

"Alright then, just be sure to turn him into the police if you're going to be wide awake like this." Max said as XLR8 nodded, before zooming off at sonic speeds to just dump the guy off somewhere as he looked back at the direction of back where the RV was.

"This isn't going to go well, need to think of a better plan as to how I'm going to get Gwen to please me without any interruptions. If I merely had Ghostfreak with me still then this would be a whole lot easier... Now then... What shall I do...?" XLR8 said as he dropped the guy and zoomed off back to the RV so he could get some sleep before deciding on his next plan for Gwen.

A few days passed as Ben was trying to figure out a plan to make sure he and Gwen were entirely alone long enough for what he had planned. He was no genius, but then he had an idea that might help him out.

Sure, it was risky, but he'd do it anyways, as he activated the Omnitrix to XLR8 again, as he zoomed off in one direction when nobody was looking, as Gwen was walking around the beach they had stopped at to look around.

"Huh, I wonder where Ben went." Gwen said before suddenly XLR8 came rushing back and grabbed Gwen, running off to some random spot along the shore where he knew they'd not be interrupted, screeching to a halt once he arrived at the spot he found as he ended up transforming back into Ben, dropping Gwen on the sand as he ended up crash landing from the sudden de-transformation.

"Ow... Never do that again unless I need to..." Ben muttered to himself as next thing he knew he heard Gwen giggling.

Thus his plan worked when he realized she had a very lustful tone in her voice.

"You found a perfect spot for the two of us, how sweet of you... Now we won't be interrupted for a good while..." Gwen said in a seductive tone as she crawled over to Ben as she stripped off her top as Ben's pants tented yet again at the sight of his cousin in such a situation.

"Like what you see, Ben?" Gwen asked as she showed her breasts to him, which may have been small, but even at Ben's age he was still impressed, to the point he was again speechless so he merely nodded at Gwen's question.

"I hope you do, because after this you this event will be stuck in your mind for a long time..." Gwen said as she moved to face Ben's tent in his pants and grinned, as she pulled down his pants and boxers to reveal his hardened member.

"Wow, somebody is certainly impressive for his age. Never knew 10 year olds would be like this." Gwen said as she set her hand on Ben's member, before grabbing it and beginning to stroke it, Ben groaning a bit in the pleasure as he felt Gwen stroking him.

"Wow... This feels good..." Ben said as Gwen grinned again.

"It gets better, trust me..." Gwen said as she began to lick Ben's member, starting off with licking the tip of his erection before she took part of his member into her mouth as Ben gasped a bit.

"Well, now THIS is more like it!" Ben said as he set his hand on Gwen's head while she sucked him dry.

Gwen continued to give her cousin a blowjob, before she decided to deepthroat him as to make up for the fact her breasts were too small for a titfuck. Before they knew it, Ben was getting close because of Gwen's actions.

"Gwen... I'm... About to..." Ben stuttered as he released his first load of cum inside of Gwen's mouth, but Gwen didn't seem to mind as she swallowed his release almost entirely. After his release stopped, Gwen looked up at Ben with a lustful grin.

"Just lay back and relax, I'll do all the work for you master..." Gwen said as she removed the bottom part of her swimsuit, leaving her entirely exposed as she hovers over Ben, her slit rubbing against Ben's member rather teasingly.

"Wait, I kind of want to do a few things first..." Ben said before moving Gwen onto her back so he was on top instead. The next thing he proceeded to do was kiss her on the lips, but he wasn't too sure if it was Gwen who kissed him first or not.

Either way, they both kissed as their tongues battled each other for dominance, while Ben grabbed hold of one of Gwen's breasts and fondled with it. He gently rubbed her breast to see how it felt, then he broke the kiss to focus on her breasts with his hands.

"Like my breasts I take it?" Gwen asked with a grin as Ben smirked.

"Well, what can I say? I'm 10 and I'm curious as to how a girl's private parts are like..." Ben said as he continued to grope her breasts as he pleased, then suddenly pinching her nipples which caused Gwen to moan.

"Jeeze, you're rather good at this..." Gwen said as it was becoming clear to Ben that the hypnotism must've created an alternate personality that allowed her to speak like this to him, since she seemed more open about having sex than he thought she would.

Then again, it could be because of his lack of experience on how this works.

When Ben was done toying with her petite breasts, he moved one hand down to Gwen's slit, as he slowly rubbed it, earning soft moans from Gwen, before he inserted a finger into her and earned a much louder moan from her this time.

"So... Good..." Gwen stuttered as Ben grinned and inserted a second finger into Gwen's womanhood, as he enjoyed Gwen's expression of how relaxed and pleasured she felt from him just fingering her. After a while he decided to remove the clothing he still had on since it was getting hot, and was about to get hotter at any moment.

Slowly Ben lined up his member to Gwen's womanhood, as Gwen wondered why Ben stopped fingering her.

"Why did you stop with the foreplay?" She asked as Ben smirked, rubbing his member on her slit to tease her.

"Because if you're going to be a tease, so will I. Though mostly because if you're going to cum I want to cum with you." Ben said as he slowly inserted his member into Gwen's wanting cunt, as he was surprised when Gwen yelped in pain and saw blood flow from where he penetrated her.

"Wait, why are you bleeding there?!" Ben asked as he had no clue what exactly he did, since at this age he wasn't aware of this sort of stuff.

"It's just natural for the first time having sex, it won't be like this any other time master..." Gwen said as she took the time to relax as Ben didn't move yet since he felt rather worried at the moment.

"Alright... You can move now Ben..." Gwen said as Ben was surprised a little bit.

"But... Won't it hurt?" Ben said before he was suddenly flipped onto his back by Gwen as she sat on top of him, his member still inside her.

"Listen Ben, just because you hypnotised me to be a slave doesn't mean I can eventually break free of it... Look, it's too late to stop anything now that my virginity was taken, so let's just shut up, continue what we're doing, and never bring this up to Max if you ever want to do anything like this again, GOT IT?!" Gwen snapped, as she revealed the hypnosis somehow ended, but Ben nodded either way as this could've gone far worse than it did.

"Good... Now lay there like a good boy while I ride you out..." Gwen said with a teasing voice as she moved up and down on his member, resisting the urge to moan as Ben wondered whether or not he enjoyed how Gwen was before or the more dominant Gwen that her personality had returned to.

Gwen continued to move on Ben's member for a while, both of them panting in pleasure, but then when Gwen got bored of this position she moved onto her hands and knees, as Ben grabbed hold of her rear and began to thrust into her from behind.

"So... Good... Should've let you try this earlier..." Gwen said as she moaned a bit as she neared her own climax, as did Ben.

"Ah... I'm getting close again..." Ben said as Gwen looked at him a bit.

"Don't worry, it's safe, I've been keeping track of that ever since a few days back when I was nearly "raped" by that guy you randomly found just as an excuse to get out of trouble." Gwen said with an evil grin as Ben blinked, causing Gwen to giggle a bit.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Max as long as we keep this up for a while..." Gwen said as Ben just took that as a sign to pound into her hard and fast, his release quickly building up as he continued to thrust into Gwen's eager cunt.

"Ah... Gonna lose myself here!" Gwen yelled before screaming her climax, her womanhood clamping down on Ben's member as that was all that was needed to drive Ben over the edge as well. One spurt, two, then soon more followed as Ben's seed coated Gwen's womb, both of them exhausted as Ben moved to lay on his back, with Gwen laying down beside him.

"Hey... I'm sorry about the whole hypnotism trick I did with you..." Ben said as Gwen just smiled.

"As much as it was wrong, as was what we did, I think it's best if we just keep it between ourselves..." Gwen said as she hugged Ben and kissed him passionately, Ben taken by surprise as he kissed her back.

This would not be the last time the two were like this throughout their lives, but this was the beginning of a secret relationship that nobody would ever find out.

_AN: Hopefully the twist with Gwen actually getting free of her hypnotism towards the end was alright. There wasn't anything in the request that said anything like that, but I did do everything else the guy asked for. I just had to think of a way to work this out is all, and ultimately Gwen had to find out about what Ben would be doing to her anyways so yeah, that's the main reason for the twist. Hope you guys enjoyed this, since this took a while for me to figure out. Also, if you're wondering why I was using XLR8 for Ben's escape at the first chance, it's because I couldn't use Ghostfreak because of what happened in Episode 24, as this takes place after Episode 28, and Ghostfreak became evil in Episode 24. It's as simple as that._


End file.
